Wendell
, Wendel |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 5: Champions of Aurelis (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Chapter 7: The Scarlet Swordsman (Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Bishop (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Mystery of the Emblem) Sage (Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Wendell is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. Profile He is a Sage of Khadein who disdains fighting, as well as the teacher of Merric and Arlen. He fled his country to escape Gharnef's rule. When Marth talks to Wendell he explains his ethical values and so joins Marth's army. He appears as an enemy in Chapter 5, and is recruited by Merric or Marth. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |10% |30% |20% |40% |70% |10% |0% |} Overall Wendell is generally considered one of the strongest characters available. Though his stats appear poor at first glance and his growths are mediocre, the only stats he truly needs are Speed, which starts with a 14, and Weapon Level, which starts with a 10. At the time you obtain him, he is by far the fastest member of the army, and can wield every single non-Prf tome and staff at his bases. This allows him to two-round or one-round almost every normal enemy in the game when given the proper tome, and with 8 Defense, he is surprisingly survivable. Even Gharnef can struggle against him, if Wendell has Starlight. Combine this with the ability to wield powerful staves like Warp, and Wendell boasts excellent utility, combat skill, and versatility, exacerbated further by his very early joining time. In the late game, he may need a statbooster to keep up with fully-raised Bishops like Merric or stronger prepromotes like Gotoh and Boah, but he is never a bad unit to deploy, and can hold his own in the very last chapters. Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |60% |10% |30% |20% |40% |70% |10% |3% |} Overall Wendel has fairly high base stats and passable growths. Additionally, his Staff rank makes him an excellent healer to use throughout the game, and at base, Wendell will able to use the majority of staves and tomes in the game. His growths may be easily altered by the use of the Starsphere or Starsphere Shards in the second book. All in all, Wendell is an above average unit in both books. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |0% |20% |20% |20% |40% |0% |35% |} Overall Wendell has unusually high base speed, as well as great Tome and Staff Weapon Rank. Due to his early join time and base stats, Wendell is a very good character to use early in the game for support. He can use the powerful Excalibur tome at base, and is also one rank away from using the Warp staff. If reclassed to Drackoknight, he will be an excellent combat unit thanks to his great speed, flight, and Drackoknight's fairly high strength base. However, due to his poor growths, Wendell's utility will eventually waver as your other units surpass him, meaning he is mostly useful later on as a spare staff-user. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |0% |20% |40% |30% |50% |20% |25% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Merric *Arlen Supported by *Kris *Merric *Arlen Ending Shadow Dragon Wise Teacher Wendell became the senior mage in Khadein and embarked on a journey that took him from land to land in pursuit of truth. New Mystery of the Emblem Archmage of Khadein "Wendell returned to Khadein, as its Archmage, and spent all of his energy on restoring the City of Magic." Quotes Recruit conversation Marth recruit Merric recruit *'Merric': Oh... Master Wendell! Teacher! *'Wendell': Well, hello, Merric! What a surprise! Good to see you haven't blown yourself up yet. *'Merric': Not yet, sir. But I did find Prince Marth, just like I said I would. I've joined the Altean army in the fight against Doluna. ...Why are you here, Teacher? *'Wendell': Hmm... It's Khadein, lad. The land is not as you remember it. That fiend Gharnef seized power, and now he's draped the city in darkness. I fear Khadein is doomed... I could not stay and served him. So, I snuck out alone. *'Merric': Very brave of you, sir. Hmm... Why don't you join us, then? If Gharnef is helping Dolhr, then he's a bitter enemy of ours as he is yours and Khadein's. We couldn't possibly leave the city in his clutches. And I'm sure the prince would be pleased as pie to have magic as robust as yours in his arsenal. *'Wendell': Hmm, you do know how to argue a point. I've no taste for war, but war is what I've been served. Come, Merric. We'll fight together. Tell your prince of Altea that Wendell is at his service. Death quote Trivia * Wendell's official art for FE1 features a moustache like Boah, yet his in game appearance is clean shaven. Gallery BoahFE1.png|Wendell's official art from FE1. File:WendellTCG.jpg|Wendell as he appears in fifth series of the TCG. B15-029HN.png|Wendell as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:WendelFE1.png|Wendell's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:WendelFE3.gif|Wendell's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:WendellFE12.PNG|Wendell's portrait in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters